


When Angels Cry

by Arktuis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Cabin, Demacia, Fights, Forests, Gen, Hero Worship, Ionia - Freeform, Noxus, Post-Rework League of Legends Lore, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Swordfighting, Swords, Wings, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktuis/pseuds/Arktuis
Summary: PLEASE READ: Hello everyone, I want you to take a minute to read this before going into the story, because there are a few things you will need to know.First off, this is different from the rest of my stories. It is not an erotic one, quite the opposite actually. So that's one thing to keep in mind.Second, the story is inspired by the new Kayle and Morgana lore which I would recommend you checking out in the League of Legends universe page since it would help you understand my story better. If you don't want to, that's okay, you can still enjoy my story.Third, for those who do know the new Kayle and Morgana lore, please understand that my story is not 100% accurate to the original biography of the two angels, so there will most likely be things that feel different from what you usually know.Now that everything is clear—thank you for your attention and I hope you like my short story!





	When Angels Cry

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Hello everyone, I want you to take a minute to read this before going into the story, because there are a few things you will need to know.
> 
> First off, this is different from the rest of my stories. It is not an erotic one, quite the opposite actually. So that's one thing to keep in mind.  
> Second, the story is inspired by the new Kayle and Morgana lore which I would recommend you checking out in the League of Legends universe page since it would help you understand my story better. If you don't want to, that's okay, you can still enjoy my story.  
> Third, for those who do know the new Kayle and Morgana lore, please understand that my story is not 100% accurate to the original biography of the two angels, so there will most likely be things that feel different from what you usually know.
> 
> Now that everything is clear—thank you for your attention and I hope you like my short story!

A large and shining star blasted through the sky, charging furiously towards the hard soil of the land known as Noxus. As it landed destructively, a young woman rose from the smoke. She wore a helmet and her body was covered with armor forged by the Gods. The angelic being spread her majestic wings, making her presence known. The female warrior, also known as Kayle, had landed near the west border of Noxus, but inside Noxus nonetheless. The area was very empty, almost abandoned. There were only two guards on duty who immediately noticed the magical entity.

“Halt, trespasser!” one of the men shouted. “This is as far as you’ll go,” both pulled their blades out.

Kayle stared directly through them, not uttering a single word. She summoned a divine sword, wrapped her fingers around the handle and raised it high above her head as the weapon burst into flames. With a single strike, the angel murdered the guards, incinerating their bodies instantly. She looked around one last time.

“Your punishment should not have been postponed, sister,” she quietly spoke out before ascending back into the skies.

==========================================================================================

Meanwhile, another otherworldly lady fled through the nearby forest, the sharp branches scratching her skin as she ran past them. Her name was Morgana. She had dark hair, a long dress and wings just like Kayle, except hers were chained, torn and broken. Morgana became weaker with each passing second, dropping down on her knees.

“I’m sorry, father. Please forgive me,” she whispered with her final breath and fell on the ground, scarred and covered in filth.

A day passed. The fallen angel opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a comfortable bed inside a small house in the woods. She stood up slowly, noticing that someone had also covered her with a blanket. Morgana wrapped it around her body and sat down close to the fireplace, warming herself up.

“Where am I?” she asked to herself, looking around the old cabin.

The young woman saw a large pot full of soup. Her tummy rumbled, she had not eaten in a very long time. She grabbed the pot impatiently and tilted it against her mouth, sipping from it. A man entered the building, seeing that Morgana was back on her feet. He was wearing a long coat, pants, had a large bag on his back and seemed harmless. The girl heard the door open, put the pot back on the table, turned around and prepared to attack the unknown figure.

The man pulled two bowls and two spoons from his bag. “I think you’ll have an easier time using these,” he said.

Morgana lowered her hands, feeling confused and slightly embarrassed.

“Here,” the man slowly approached her, put the plates on the table and filled them up with soup. “I’ll be by the fire,” he took his bowl and sat down next to the fireplace.

Morgana still felt uncertain. She stood on the other side of the room, emptying her deep plate in a matter of seconds. Her tummy kept making noises, so she moved her hand over it, turning her head away awkwardly.

The man heard her, crossing his legs. “You can eat as much as you like,” he pointed at the food. “Go on.”

The girl stared at him for a few seconds and refilled her bowl. She then approached the fireplace, sitting next to the stranger but staying quiet. She tried to make herself comfortable, keeping the blanket over her back and eating, but staying cautious. The two stood in silence, glancing at each other every few seconds.

“So… do you have a name?” he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Morgana pressed her nails against the wooden plate, keeping her head down. “Morgana,” she said quietly.

“Morgana. I like it. I’m Kade.”

“Do you live here by yourself, Kade?” she asked.

“Yes, I built this place. It’s not much but it’s all I need. I didn’t expect to have guests though,” he smiled a little.

“Why did you save me?” Morgana looked at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re Noxian. You don’t help. You kill. That’s what you were taught to do. You’re all monsters.”

Kade was upset about the impression she had of him. “I’d argue about that, but I’m not really a fan of Noxians either.”

Morgana felt puzzled by his words, staring at him.

“Oh, I forgot to mention—I’m not Noxian. Not really. I was actually born in Ionia. When I was little, I was abandoned and found by Noxians. They took me in, hoping to make a soldier out of me. But I don’t want to be someone else’s killing machine. I left the walls of Noxus, took everything I own and made this forest my home. It’s all I have now,” Kade explained.

“Why don’t you return to Ionia?” Morgana asked.

“I want to, I really do. But what do I say? I have no proof. They’ll think I’m just another invader.” He tilted his head towards Morgana. “What about you? Where are you from?”

“I don’t have a home anymore,” Morgana sighed out.

“What used to be your home then? You can speak to me, that is… only if you want to.”

Morgana stood silent.

“I apologize, I hope I haven’t upset you-“

“I was born on Mount Targon…”Morgana interrupted him.

“What?” Kade’s expression changed.

“My parents climbed Mount Targon in order to save their people during the Rune Wars. My mother was chosen to embody the Aspect of Justice, but she was also pregnant. She gave birth to me and my sister Kayle. However, all she cared about was war, so she left us with our father. She became obsessed, filled with rage, so my father took me and my sister to a land which is now known as Demacia.”

“Wait a minute, your sister is the Winged Protector?” Kade asked.

“Yes, but there used to be two of us. We built a village, a city, a kingdom. People all around Runeterra would come to Demacia and live a peaceful life. One day though, a great blade fell from the heavens, piercing the ground and splitting into two. Kayle and I claimed the swords, but she, just like our mother, would get obsessed with justice. She exiled every mage and suspicious citizen, so I would always run outside the walls, comfort and help them. One time, my sister’s ardent disciple came to arrest me for protecting the ones Kayle exiled, so I killed him. That lead to a battle between me and her, which caused chaos in our kingdom. Buildings fell, people died, and our father was caught in the crossfire—or at least that’s what my sister likes to think. The truth is—Kayle wanted to kill our father for taking us away from our mother. She thought the man who raised us was a criminal. She killed him and ran away while I held him in my arms, watching him take his final breath. I buried him and left Demacia forever. Eventually, everyone would forget about me, magic would become a crime, and Kayle would be considered a hero.”

“What are we going to do? We can’t let her get away with that,” Kade looked at Morgana.

“There’s nothing we can do. Demacia has lived with the rules Kayle set, we can’t change that. I don’t want to live in her world, but I don’t know where else I can go,” she curled up a little and pressed her head against her knees.

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Kade suggested.

“I can’t do that. I have to get away before she comes for me,” Morgana stood up.

“What? Your sister? Why is she coming after you?” Kade asked.

“Maybe she wants to kill me. She has many reasons to. I am a mage, I helped and hid people she exiled and I left Demacia.”

“You’re still hurting. You need to rest. Please stay, I won’t let her do anything to you,” Kade said protectively.

Morgana approached the man, sat on her knees in front of him and pressed her hand against his cheek. “Kade, you helped me, you saved my life, but you’re nothing more than a weak human. You can’t protect me against my sister’s wrath. Now I must go,” she got up again and slowly walked towards the door.

“Please be safe,” Kade said.

Morgana nodded and left the little house. The man felt sad, but he knew there was no point in allowing the isolation and loneliness to eat him up. He got up on his feet, grabbed his axe and left his house, trying to spot Morgana one last time before going back to chopping trees.

==========================================================================================

Kayle approached the kingdom of Demacia, descending from the heavens. It did not take long for everyone to realize who had just visited them. Everyone ran towards the angel, screaming in joy and kneeling before their protector. Kayle, however, did not have time for their attention as she passed through everyone. The people cleared a path with each step she took. The prince of Demacia, Jarvan Lightshield IV, approached the young woman and got down to his knee, showing respect.

“Kayle, Winged Defender of Demacia, to what do we owe this pleasure?

“Rise, prince. There is no time for that. I need you to send your men to scout every river, every forest, every stone around Demacia. I have to find my sister Morgana,” Kayle said.

“With all due respect, was she not the damned creature who almost ruined our kingdom?” Jarvan asked.

Kayle grabbed the prince by his throat. “Morgana is a monster. She disobeyed the law and I will punish her for that, but you have no right to disrespect a being of her nature, for she is far more superior than you, human,” she pushed him back. “Now send your guards. I want them to do everything they can to find her. No excuses!”

Jarvan pressed his hand against his throat, feeling slight pain from Kayle’s tight grip. He looked at his men and gave the signal, telling them to march out and find the dark angel. 

“I will be checking very often, prince Lightshield,” Kayle wasted no time and immediately launched herself into the sky. She continued searching for her sister, hoping she would find her soon.

==========================================================================================

Morgana kept walking, finally reaching the end of the forest. The moon was rising, so she laid down, hoping to get some rest before continuing her journey. She had been on the run for hours. The exhausted girl fell asleep instantly, ignoring the hard dirt and uncomfortable rocks on the ground. Not a lot of time passed before she was woken up by the strange noises coming from the bushes around her. She stood up slowly, still tired. A few Demacian guards ambushed the angel. They pushed her on the ground and tried to keep her steady. Morgana released a painful moan, unable to outpower the men.

“We have her! Chain her up and let’s bring her back to her sister,” said one of the guards.

Morgana heard his words, her eyes lighting up and her skin turning darker. The ground suddenly started to change. A dark puddle of corrupted magic formed around them, making the guards sink into the ground. She then unleashed a few large chains, wrapping them around each of the Demacians and crushing their bodies. A few more men rushed from the bushes. They hit Morgana on the back of her head, forcing her to drop on the dirt. She was too hurt to fight any longer. The men became furious when they saw their fellow brothers get murdered by the dark witch, so they began pushing and beating her without caring about Kayle’s order. Morgana screamed in pain, hiding her head beneath her arms.

“Leave her be, intolerant fools!” a loud shout came from the side.

The Demacians turned their attention to the person, noticing Kade with a sword in his hand.

“You hate Noxians, right? Well come get me,” Kade taunted them.

The guards got up and charged towards the lone warrior. Kade took them down one by one, avoiding their strikes while taking their lives with his blade. After a quick and easy battle, Kade rushed to Morgana. He picked her up in his arms and held her tight. The girl looked at him and smiled a little.

“You followed me?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, let’s talk about it later, you’re bleeding.”

Morgana nodded and closed her eyes, holding her arms around Kade’s neck. Finally, he managed to bring the wounded angel back to his house and laid her down on his bed. He ripped a part of his coat and wrapped it around her open cut to stop the bleeding. He sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. A day passed, Kade had fallen asleep on the floor. Morgana woke up, trying to stand up before releasing a painful groan. She looked at the man who saved her but did not wake him up. He did so much for her, so she thought she would at least let him rest. In the meantime, she managed to get her hands on a few of his books.

“Let’s see what we have here… “A Guide to Eternal Life”, “Noxian Nights”, “Insane Yordles And Where to Find Them”,” as Morgana was going through the books, she saw one that made her very curious. “What’s this? “Mount Targon And Its Role in The Rune Wars”, I need to see this,” she opened it, reading through it.

After going through almost half the book, she realized that almost everything written about the history of Demacia and Mount Targon was false. Everyone was blinded by Kayle’s lies, brainwashed by the belief of justice and forced to forget the meaning of humility. Morgana was extremely upset that the world was living in such deception.

“Ugh, I need to find myself another pillow, this wooden floor is killing me,” Kade sat up, rubbing his head. He turned towards the girl. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better, thank you,” she responded quietly.

“Look, I’m sorry I-“

“It’s okay,” Morgana interrupted him. “I’m glad you followed me.”

Kade kept his eyes on her, having a worried expression on his face. “I don’t think I can let you go out like that again.”

Morgana signed out, staying silent for a few seconds. She laid back down on the bed and smiled a little. “Then you better have more of that soup if you want me to stay,” she said jokingly.

Kade was happy to hear that. He stood up and rubbed the angel’s head gently. “I’ll get you some then.”

Morgana got a little annoyed as he touched her, pushing his hand away. “Don’t ever do that again,” she threatened him.

Kade felt a little awkward, continuing to prepare food for her. “Okay… I’ll keep that in mind. By the way, you can keep the bed. I’ll find a way to make myself comfortable on the floor.”

“Good. I was hoping you would say that. My back is killing me,” Morgana stretched her arms.

“In our “human” language, we just say “Thank You”,” Kade said with a smirk on his face as he passed a bowl of soup to the girl.

Morgana smiled at him. “Whatever,” she began eating.

Kade sat on the floor, happy that his loneliness had been cured with Morgana’s presence.

Day after day, Kade continued working on his house, trying to make it a better place to live in, not just for himself, but for his new roommate as well. Morgana only watched. She would spend most of her time in bed, keeping her eyes on the man while he cooked and cleaned. She would rarely talk to him during the first few days, but eventually they would end up talking for countless hours during the night. She would also start helping him with the chores as time went by. Kade built himself a new bed so he wouldn’t sleep on the floor, and just to soften it up, he would sneak into the Noxian market to buy pillows, accessories and equipment for his home.

Three years passed. Kade was chopping wood on the outside while Morgana was carrying the logs into the house. She went back outside, noticing that the man was exhausted. The girl brought him a cup of water and pushed the axe away from his hands.

“Take a break, why don’t you?” she said, smiling slightly.

“Thanks, kiddo,” he said, making a little fun of Morgana’s height.

“Kiddo? Do you realize who you’re talking to?” she asked.

“I do, but you’re still a shorty,” he rubbed the angel’s head, making her smile even more, showing how their relationship had improved.

The sun was setting. Kade yawned, feeling tired from the hard work. He stepped back inside and sat down on his bed, getting ready to sleep.

“Good night, little angel,” he said, peeking at Morgana one last time before closing his eyes.

“Good night,” Morgana whispered quietly, sitting down on her own bed.

She waited and waited. The girl stood still, almost frozen, with her eyes aiming towards Kade. She watched him for an hour before moving closer to him. She sat down on his bed, her face turning slightly red. Morgana made sure he was asleep before she laid next to him and hugged him tightly. His warmth was enough to help the angel fall asleep with a bright smile on her face.

==========================================================================================

Kayle was sitting on top of Mount Targon, staring down at Runeterra, wondering whether her sister is still there, or if she’s alive at all. She removed her helmet to reveal her face. The more she thought about it, the more she missed her sister. She had been hunting Morgana for three years straight, but to no avail. 

“What if… I’m the monster?” she said to herself.

Tears started running down her cheeks, her spirit was breaking, she missed the only family she had left in this world. She felt confused and afraid—should she aim to kill her own flesh and blood in the name of justice, or should she reunite with the one person who understands her most. The young woman brushed her tears away, put her helmet on and decided to visit Demacia one final time to see whether anyone had spotted Morgana. When she arrived into the kingdom, she stood in front of prince Jarvan, demanding answers.

“Any news of my sister, prince Lightshield?” she asked.

“None. And I am starting to sense you weren’t expecting any either,” he said.

“Do you have something you want to tell me, prince?” she asked angrily.

“My men have been searching for a ghost for three long years. Some of them died for your pathetic sister-“

“You do not talk about my sister that way!” Kayle interrupted him.

“I am cancelling the search and calling everyone back. We are done looking for the demon that almost ruined our kingdom,” he said.

“You will listen!” Kayle shouted, penetrating the solid ground of the castle with the edge of her blade. “Without Morgana, this kingdom would have been nothing! She helped me build every inch of the land you walk on. Demacia could have been free for everyone to come and go, but this attack against mages has corrupted you all, and it is all my fault. After the Rune Wars ended, this kingdom was full of hope and had a future. Everyone wanted to come in, but I did not let them. Look where that took us—your egos and your restrictions are the reason Demacia falls. If everything depended on my sister, this would have been a better place to live in,” she pulled her sword from the ground. “I’m sorry I led this kingdom to a dark end. Maybe it was never meant to be,” she turned her back on the prince.

“Demacia has always been the holiest place in Runeterra. We are no error, we are justice,” Jarvan said.

“No. Demacia WAS the holiest place in Runeterra when we built it. Ever since then it has waged constant wars and exiled many of its people. This is not a heaven, this is hell, and I am the devil who created it. This place will burn, prince Jarvan Lightshield, and you are the one leading it to its demise,” she walked out of the castle.

Before Kayle could fly away, she saw a few guards running towards her.

“We found the demon!” they shouted.

Kayle impatiently grabbed one of the guards, demanding answers. “Where is she?”

“A small house in the woods, South-West of Noxus, she’s with some man,” the guard said.

Kayle quickly ascended into the sky, rushing to the location.

==========================================================================================

Kade got up from his bed, noticing Morgana next to him. He smiled, kissed her head and covered her up. He picked up a bucket and walked outside to look for some food. He moved deeper into the forest, finding a big apple tree.

“Hello, beautiful,” he said, approaching the tree.

He pulled one of the apples, taking a bite from it. He shouted in delight with his mouth full.

“This is the sweetest thing my lips have had the pleasure to meet!” he said.

Kade tried to climb the tree and pick more apples from it, but before he could even get any higher, a beam of light split the tree in two, pushing the man back. Kade quickly got up in shock, staring directly at the rising smoke that appeared from the star. Kayle rose from the smoke, pulling her blade out.

“Where is Morgana?” she asked furiously.

“Oh, no,” Kade quickly got up, attempting to run.

Kayle threw her sword towards him, piercing the ground in front of the man. He fell down again, stopping himself from running into the sharp edge. “Don’t make me ask again, Noxian scum!”

“Well… I guess we’re doing this.” Kade got up, but he had left his sword in the house. The only thing he had was a small blade covered underneath his sleeve. He pulled it out and prepared to fight for Morgana. “I apologize. I can’t let you have her,” he said.

“Why must you be a fool? Give her back to me and you won’t get hurt,” Kayle threatened him.

“Her place was never with you. Not after you killed your own father-“

“That is none of your business!” Kayle interrupted him with a loud shout.

Kade took a deep breath and sighed out. “I love her. I love Morgana with all my heart. Even more than her own sister does. She has suffered for centuries. All alone and dwelling in eternal despair. Is that what you want for your own family? For your sister?”

“She will understand. This does not concern you. Move aside!” Kayle spread her wings, charging against Kade and pushing him back. She pulled her sword from the ground.

Kade coughed out a bit of blood, wiped his lips with his hand and prepared his blade. The two charged at each other but the battle was one-sided. Kayle would toss him around left and right, hurting him more and more and demanding that he would tell her where he was hiding Morgana. After a short fight, Kade could hardly stand on his own two feet. He knew he could not beat the Winged Guardian, so he tried to crawl back to the house desperately.

“Morgana! Run! Please, run!” he shouted as loud as he could.

Kayle grabbed the man by his throat and pushed him against a tree. “Why are you resisting? Just tell me where she is,” she said.

“When I was a little boy…” Kade choked a bit, having trouble speaking, but he continued anyway “…my parents abandoned me.”

Kayle heard those words, remembering her mother. “Why?” she asked.

Kade shook his head a little. “I don’t know. I can…” he coughed, continuing to speak “…I can only assume they didn’t love me. I was raised in Noxus, but I hate it here. Ever since I found Morgana hurting and alone, I took her in, I nursed her back to health, and from that moment I realized what true happiness really is. For the first time in my life, I had someone by my side.”

Kayle lowered her sword, her eyes getting filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Kayle,” he said. “I know I can’t beat you. I am nothing more than a weak human after all. But there’s one thing I can’t do either…” Kade prepared his blade “…and that’s let you hurt my little angel,” he quickly attempted to strike Kayle in the head with his knife but Kayle instinctively shoved her sword straight through the stomach of the man, forcing blood to spill out of his mouth and against her own helmet.

The woman realized what she had just done, quickly putting Kade down on the ground. “No, no, no!” she panicked. She tried to heal his wound but the cut was too deep. Kade was dying, and she could not stop it.

“Please don’t kill her,” he whispered with his final breaths.

“What? No, no that’s not… I would never,” while Kayle was trying to help him, she noticed Morgana standing shocked behind her.

“Sister, I…-“

Morgana dropped down on her knees, screaming in sadness and rage. She began weeping and crawling towards Kade, pushing Kayle away and wrapping her arms around her dying friend. She tried to speak but could hardly utter a single word.

“Little angel...”

Morgana heard him call to her.

“Don’t be sad,” Kade spoke quietly while she held him tight. “I found you once, I found you twice, I’ll find you again,” he smiled a little, trying to comfort Morgana.

“Please don’t go,” the girl cried.

The man released his last breath and died slowly in the embrace of the one he loved. The fallen angel pressed her head against his as she kept weeping.

Kayle approached her sister. “Morgana…-“

“HAVEN’T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!” Morgana yelled out with tears dripping down her cheeks like waterfalls. “What do you want from me?! Have you come to kill me?!” she laid her friend down on the ground gently and stood up. “Do it! Kill me! Maybe both of us can finally find peace!”

Kayle looked at her, taking her own helmet off. “I do not want to kill you, I’ve realized my mistakes. I’ve only come to take you home, little sister.”

Morgana’s cold stare pierced through her sibling. “Take me home? Take me home?! I had a home, and you took it away from me, just like you took father away from me!”

Kayle stood silent, not knowing what to say. She was aware that she was guilty but had a hard time accepting it. Her path of justice brought pain not only to her sister but to herself as well.

“Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again,” Morgana picked up Kade’s body and began walking back to the house.

“I can’t leave you here. Someone might hurt you,” Kayle said.

Morgana looked back one last time. “You already have,” she said and continued on her way.

Kayle picked up her sword and put her helmet back on. “If you ever need me, you know where to find me, sister.” She took off, facing one of her biggest fears—doubt.

==========================================================================================

The Winged Guardian landed on the summit of Mount Targon, dropped her sword and got down on her knees.

“Mother, where did I go wrong? All I wanted was to be like you, but all I feel right now is shame, disappointment, and I lost my only sister. Where do I go now? What do I seek? Am I worthy to be the protector you used to be?” she looked up in the shining sky. “I’m afraid of myself, mother. Please help me.”

==========================================================================================

Morgana sat next to Kade’s bed, holding his hand and crying. She looked at him, hoping she could have done more.

“If only I was there,” she said. “I can’t save you anymore, but I can do one last thing.”

The girl picked up her friend, hoping to do him one last favor before she left for good. She spread her torn wings and rose from the ground. For the first time in centuries, she felt like a true angel again. She had planned to take Kade back to his home, back to Ionia where his real family was. She flew through the skies, landing in front of the main gate of Ionia. Everyone on the outside could clearly see Morgana stand in front of the entrance, waiting for someone to open. All the citizens were shocked from what they witnessed.

The people of Ionia were confused and frightened but one brave girl, also known as Irelia, stepped forward and opened the gate. She noticed the angel’s tears and looked down at the body of the man she was holding.

“His name was Kade,” Morgana said quietly. “Please give him a proper burial,” she slowly moved forward, allowing Irelia to take the man in her arms. The angel spread her wings once more and left her friend, disappearing into the skies. Irelia walked back, surrounded by the curious people and looking down at Kade, sighing out in sadness.

A few hours had passed and the sun had set, the stars were shining bright, it was as if another one had joined them that day. All the Ionians were weeping around Kade’s grave as they surrounded it with flowers. Eventually everyone would start leaving, with Irelia being the last person remaining.

“Rest in peace, brave warrior,” she said, putting down a flower against his gravestone. “You are now where you belong,” she stood up and left.

The dark angel, however, was not yet ready to say goodbye, so she returned to Ionia and sat next to the grave. She brought one of the sweet apples from the tree that Kayle destroyed and laid it on top of Kade’s grave, staring down at the dirt.

“I’m nothing more than a weak human after all.”

Morgana heard a voice, looking up and seeing Kade smiling at her.

“When I first met you, I thought you would kill me the moment you woke up,” he said, sitting next to the girl. “But then you ate my soup, made me sleep on the floor and watched me break my back while chopping wood—and I loved it. Finally, I had someone to live for, someone to die for.”

Morgana’s eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t cry, little angel. Your father is watching, your mother as well,” he looked up into the sky. “I don’t know if you plan to go back to your sister, or if you believe that she truly loves you, but here’s something you can believe for the rest of eternity—I love you, and I’ll be with you forever.”

Kade’s body slowly began disappearing in front of Morgana. She raised her hand but it passed right through him, unable to keep him with herself any longer. She laid down on his grave and covered it with her wings, whispering her last words before going to sleep: “I love you too.”


End file.
